Annie in a Bind
by Venustoise
Summary: Annie and Oakley (from pokemon heroes) are ready to get kinky with Tracey. But Oakley wants him all for herself, so Annie is about to discover the downside of bondage.


Annie slipped into some tight leather dominatrix gear. There wasn't much of it though, as she was wearing a black thong connected to a bikini barely covering her massive breasts. It only covered the small area surrounding her nipples. She put on some devilish black lipstick in the mirror, making a kissing face to make sure she had enough of it. It complemented her blonde, physics defying hair. She then slipped on some thigh high, high heeled boots, making her tight ass show out more.

Her younger sister, Oakley walked up next to her. Annie towered over her more so in the high heeled boots. Oakley was wearing shrunken female police gear. Her tight butt was looking incredibly hot in the blue short skirt barely going an eight down her leg. The top of her thong was exposed in the back. Her shirt cut off at the belly button, and showed most of her cleavage. She then put on some hot pink lip stick in the mirror, going well with her light blue hair. She was trying to look as innocently sexy as possible. Nothing was going to mask her sick mind though.

"There's got to be an easier way to get a police uniform," she joked. Officer Jenny was stripped to bra and underwear, sitting on a stool next to them. Her hands were bound behind her back and arms pinned tightly to her waists, flailing about trying to escape. Her legs were tied at the thighs and ankles, and her hat was pulled down, covering her eyes; stuck there. She also had a bandana wrapped around her lips, but the bottom red lip was uncovered as she tried to get it off to no avail. Oakley then reaches a hand down Jenny's bra and pinches her nipples and plays with her breasts much to her dismay. "Don't worry, we'll tell you how it goes."

Annie grabbed a whip and a pair of Officer Jenny's handcuffs. "How about some good cop, bad cop," she said as her black lips curled in a sadistic smile. Oakley nodded with a cute smile of her own. Something about her seemed a little too innocent. Too bad Annie didn't realize.

Tracey Sketchit was the luckiest man alive right now. While doing some research in Alto Mare for Professor Oak, one thing led to another, and in his own awkward way, he got two hot sisters quite a bit older than him to have a three-way with him. He knew he had seen these two before somewhere. A wanted sign? Nah.

Annie went towards the room first, not realizing that Oakley had summoned her Ariodos for something sinister. She put one leg through the door of the room with Tracey in it. He was lying on the bed trying not to ruin this. Just the sight of that long leg gave him a stiffy. She then slowly and seductively strutted into the room. Though she put on a calm and collective demeanor, she was hornier than Tracey right now. There was something about the goofy quiet boys that turned her on. It was taking all of her willpower not to jump on him and dominate him.

She held up her whip and cracked it over Tracey, making him a little nervous. Before she could use some dominatrix sex talk she had rehearsed, a line of string wrapped around each of her wrists.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" she yelled. Before she could turn around, each hand was shot back towards the opposite side of her back, and her forearms were wrapped tightly together, restraining her in a rather kinky way.

"Surprised?!" said her younger sister, with a grin on her face and rope in her had. As Annie tried to break the web on her arms and wrists, Oakley wrapped the rope around her arms, right under the bigger breasts that Oakley was jealous of, just tight enough to not break circulation. She then put a length of rope right over her cleavage and wrapped it around her shoulders cruelly tight, scrunching her broad shoulders up to her cheeks. Tracey sat back and enjoyed the sights, just rolling with it.

"Get me outta here," said a very displeased Annie.

"You think I was gonna let you have all the fun," replied Oakley as she tightened her black, leather bikini, and snapped it on her back, giving her breasts no room to breathe. Annie tried as hard as she could to escape, shaking all about, and breasts bouncing around ready to pop out. It was futile, as the rope around her arms and shoulders wouldn't budge. No matter how hard she tried shaking up her shoulders, struggling to get free, it was too tight.

Oakley grabbed the whip, and gave her a playful crack on her tight butt. "Knock it off," she demanded. This only fed Oakley's will to fuck with her. She grabbed her black thong, and pulled it way more up the butt than it is meant to go. Annie struggled around to get it out, but it was no use. That thong was stuck up in her butt until someone pulled it down; and her hands were restrained too far up to do that.

"Nothing worse than a thong wedgie," teased Oakley. She then made her way towards Tracey. He was a little worried about this one as well, but her cute pink lips, gorgeous eyes, beautiful cleavage and hot ass made him not care. She went to kiss him, but before she could, Annie got in and shoved her out of the way. Although bound, she was still larger and stronger than Oakley.

"I get the first kiss," she said going in to kiss him. Oakley than tackled her sister to the ground.

"He's all mine," said Oakley. Annie could see the look in her younger sister eyes. She brings her megalomaniacal ambition even to the bedroom, as she wants Tracey all for herself. Annie wasn't going to let that happen though, as she shoves Oakley away with her long legs. Tracey was about to cum in his pants right now.

Oakley had calculated this however. She reached under the bed and pulled out a length of rope, with tight knots tied every inch of it. She managed to tie it around Annie's waist, excruciatingly tight let alone with the knots in it. Then, even to Annie's struggles, lines it down her crotch and up her ass, tightening it as much as it will go before tying it to the rope around her waist. She then hoisted the remainder of the rope to the ceiling and tied it to a beam up there. She had Annie bent over with her ass high in the air, only touching the ground because of her high heeled boots.

"Guess there is something worse than a thong wedgie," she said, spanking Annie's ass. "Now, where were we?" she said, jumping on the bed next to Tracey. She grabs Tracey's head and gives him a slow, wet kiss. When their lips separate, she blows Annie a kiss before waving to her. Annie was ready to kill her. She was inches away, but was all tied up. She shrugged a little, but Oakley knew her crotch rope. It was as if after every struggle, the knotted rope went further up her ass. She could only stand there, helpless and horny.

However, she started getting in a good mood as Oakley began taking Tracey's clothes off. If she wasn't tied up, she would have jumped on him and ripped them off by now. Oakley then stopped though, just as she got a glimpse of his abs. She pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around Annie's head.

"No peeking."

"What, come on you psyco bitch," Annie yelled out. Black lips that had a smile on them a second ago now had pearly white teeth barren in anger as she shook her head trying to get it off.

Oakley put a finger on the middle of her lips. "Listen. You can hear his clothes coming off and me jerking him off." Annie was irate.

She could hear his shirt being pulled off and his pants coming down; then the sound of skin flapping. "Annie, you're really missing out," she said as she spun her around with her foot and pressed her foot right into one of the knots lining Annie's butt. "This has to be the biggest cock ever."

"Oh. Come on."

"Hey, I got you something to play with." She pulled out a vibrator and felt it across Annie's crotch area, butt, and in between her breasts before she shoved it down the top of one of her boots, so the tip was not even an inch away from her pussy. This reminded Annie of the orgasm she couldn't have right now because of Oakley. Her pussy was throbbing right now from the vibration so close to it, but not close enough to make her come. She kicked around trying to either get it up or get it out, but it was no use. "Sorry, there's some rope blocking the way," she said sarcastically.

Realizing that Tracey was more into Annie right now than her, Oakley kicked Annie to the side and straddled Tracey. She began taking off her uniform and then he shoved his penis up her pussy. She reminded Annie that she was missing out in between moans. She had given up by now. Oakley got merciful afterwords and turned the vibrator off.

After they woke up, Tracey left. Oakley got dressed in her usual slutty clothes and tried apologizing to Annie, still bound and blindfolded. "I hate you so much right now," she said.

Oakley just said, "you're gonna hate me even more though, cause I don't think it's safe to let you out." As she finished saying that, a pair of handcuffs locked on one of her wrists and before she could do anything, both of her hands were locked behind her back.

"Crap, we forgot about Officer Jenny," yelled Annie. Oakley looked on in fear as Officer Jenny had a smile on her face and the vibrator in her hand, turning it on.


End file.
